Janice Penshaw (TFTA)
Janice Penshaw, nicknamed Pen sometimes by her friends, was Dawn's best friend. Biography After turning 18, Janice and Dawn claimed to be spending the night at each other's houses during Halloween in 2001. She told Dawn that her mother, who she calls "The Mominator", thinks Janice is staying at Dawn's house. However, they really sneaked out to walk the streets with a couple of boys, who turned out to be vampires. During the night, Dawn got her first kiss from one of the vampires and Janice was bitten by the other, but was rescued by Giles. Dawn was also rescued from a vampire gang by Buffy, Giles, and also Spike, who was personally offended by the vampires hunting on Halloween (as vampires and other supernatural activity usually take the night off on Halloween). After been saved, Janice started to learn about the supernatural activity when Dawn explained everything to her a few days after she recovered. Janice promised that she would keep it secret, but she would want to defend herself from vampires. After graduating from Sunnydale Junior High School, Janice was planning to enroll herself in UC Sunnydale so she can stay in touch with Dawn, but she had to cancel her enrollment when she and her family had to move to Texas. After the destruction of Sunnydale, Janice was quite shocked when she heard the news. She was also shocked that her friend Dawn was magically transformed into a giant by the Transformation Curse cast on her by the Thricewise Kenny. Over the years, Janice would be in contact with Dawn and the two would sometimes hang out somewhere over the U.S.A. However, in mid-2006, Janice was working as a nurse when she saw a dark-clouded storm that moved over Dallas. The storm revealed a fiery eye, who was in fact the dark lord Sauron. Janice tried to contact her friend and inform of what is happening, but when she learned that Dawn was in the planet Arda, the place where Sauron was gathering his strength and forces, Janice secretly joined the Watchers Army during the War of the Ring. Arriving to Arda, Janice and the whole Watchers Army joined forces with Gandalf, Éomer, and the Rohirrim Army to engage Saruman's army of Uruk-hai during the Battle of Helm's Deep. After the battle was over, Janice, along with Danny O'Donnell, Melinda, Sharon, Carlos Trejo, Kit Holburn, R.J. Brooks, Lori Brooks, Kirstie, Lisa More, and Kevin Berman were happy to see Dawn while they were inside the Hornburg. Later, Janice was one of those that accompanied the Fellowship of the Ring to Isengard where they would confront Saruman and take him in alive as a prisoner of war. The plan failed when Saruman was betrayed by Gríma Wormtongue, who stabbed him a few times. After Saruman's death, Janice attended the celebration at Edoras. Later that night, Janice, Lisa, and Dawn were wide awake until they saw Pippin holding the Palantíri that Saruman kept. She and Lisa watched in horror when Dawn tried to save Pippin from the been interrogated by Sauron through the Palantíri. After a short meeting at the Hall, she and the rest of Dawn's friends were able to say their goodbyes to Dawn when she was forced to leave Edoras and travel to Minas Tirith with Pippin and Gandalf. Later, she was inside the Golden Hall when she witnessed Aragorn rushing in to inform everyone that Gondor is calling for aid. Arriving to Dunharrow, Janice spent most of her time setting up until tomorrow when the armies of the Free Alliance were to leave at dawn and travel to Gondor. As dawn approached, Janice mounted on her horse and grabbed a Rohirrim spear to use as her main weapon. Upon arriving to the fields of Pelennor, Janice and all the soldiers yell their war cry and crash into the enemy lines. As victory comes, Janice witnessed the arrival of 40 Mûmakil, 80,000 Variags, and 18,000 Haradrim that were marching towards the city. During the massive battle, Janice killed several Variags and Haradrim until she and her horse were trampled by a Mûmakil. Janice was still alive, but was terribly injured. She was found by Dawn, who rushed over to help her dying friend. Before succumbing, Janice was very happy to see Dawn and died in her friend's arms. Dawn mourned her friend's death and buried her with the other victims that fought to defend Gondor from the enemies of Mordor. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Sunnydale Razorbacks